Slytherin Sex God, Brain Of Gryffindor
by sexygothicbaby
Summary: OK... new am (i hope) improved summary... This is a H.GD.M. fic, if you dont like it don tread on, but trust me its good. Draco gets beaten up badly, Lucious ends up dead... who murdered him, its not somebody you would suspect.
1. The Stranger

SLYTHERIN SEX GOD

BRAIN OF GRYFFINDOR

A/N: Hello I is Kan, welcome to my first fanfic ever. I just wanna say I own jack! As in JACK SHIT! Tehe

Chapter 1 the Stranger

A livid snow storm swept over England's inner states as Draco Malfoy, a boy of 16 lay helpless in the snow covered paths near the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. His bloody, bruised body twitched as he heard approaching footsteps. He could barley move a finger but he mustered enough energy to crane his neck far enough to see a hooded stranger approaching him rapidly.

"Help" Draco whispered as the stranger neared him.

"Who'd you piss off Malfoy?" the stranger sneered. The

hooded figure knelt down, turning Draco over roughly but not enough to injure him further.

"YOU" he snarled as she un-hooded herself gleefully.

A 16year old Hermione Granger was kneeling before him. "So Malfoy, did Daddy beat you because you weren't the good cock sucker like you used to be?" she hissed venomously. "Fuck you mudblood" he managed to snarl.

"Bye Malfoy, enjoy your cold death" she stood abruptly and began striding down the cobble stoned pathway.

"Wait" he called, "Don't leave me here" he whispered. She gradually made her way back to him, dangerous glint in her eyes.

"So, you want my help do you Malfoy?" Hermione asked mockingly. "So, what really happened to injure you like this?" she queried helping him up gently. "I refused to take the dark mark, spat on my father's face and said Voldermort was a stupid mother fucking coward" he said innocently. She chuckled slightly. "What?" he asked. "Well Mr. Malfoy, i never thought i would come across the day where you'd resent the Dark Lord and Lucius,'' She smirked. 'Something is for sure different in him' she thought.

"ACCIO BROOM" she said loudly, it was only moments later when a nimbus 3000 flew into view, hovering a few meters above ground.

"Can you manage to stand Malfoy?" she asked.

"I'll try," he gasped, as he felt and heard a sickening crunch as more pain emitted from his ankle. "But I think I've just smashed up my ankle" he laughed sadistically. 'Wow, he really is deranged to laugh at his injuries' she concluded. Hermione helped him pulling his arm over her shoulder so that most of his weight was on her. "Broom down" the broom levitated down, the right height for Draco to sit on.

Draco's knees gave way, she caught him just in time, so he

wouldn't fall back into the snow-laden ground.

"Thanks" he looked a bit uneasy but gave a weak smile.

Hermione steadily helped Draco onto her broom and he held tightly

while she got on. "Malfoy, hold onto me ok I'll fly slow," she said taking a breath of the icy cold air.

He did as she said and rested his head on her cloaked shoulder. "W-where are you taking my Granger?"

he managed to squeak out. "I'm taking you to St Mungo's where they can heal your wounds" she said honestly. "You've really outdone your self this time Malfoy" she mocked.

A storm began to brew casting deadly cold winds into their journey.

A/N: OK ive re-written this chap, please review and tell me if its better (if uve read the old version) otherwise just tell me how it was. Oh by the way, this was my FIRST ever fic so be nice! :D

Love Kan, oh btw, you can also find my stories on dracos-sexy-bitches. Bye


	2. The Hospital

SLYTHERIN SEX GOD  
BRAIN OF GRYFFINDOR  
  
Chapter 2 – The Hospital.  
  
They were two hours into their journey when Draco mumbled "Cold, very cold". A while earlier it had started to rain, heavier and heavier each moment, soaking the both of them. Hermione could feel Draco's shivering body against hers.  
  
"Okay, hang on Draco," she steered the broom into a slow dive. They reached the ground and Hermione dismounted the broom. She took off her cloak and carefully put it around Draco's broad shoulders.  
  
"Thanks" he whispered. She mounted her broom and they flew on. In one hour they were at St Rose Trinity Hospital.  
  
She helped him off the broom and hid it within the bushes, hoping no muggle would find it. "Come on Draco, only a tiny bit further to go," she had her arm around his waist as he had his arm drawled around her shoulder. He was limping painfully to the entrance, just as they entered the emergency ward Draco clasped unconsciously onto the floor. "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME," she screamed at the top of her lungs. She knelt down and laid Draco's head in her lap.  
  
A few doctors came to the boy's aid, two with a stretcher.  
  
"What's his name miss?" The doctor said lifting Draco's lifeless like body onto the stretcher.  
  
"His name's Draco Malfoy, he's 16 years old," she had a look of terror upon her face as they wheeled him into an empty room with two beds. Hermione was running at their heels, water dripping every- where she went.  
  
They moved him onto a bed and hooked him up to an electric cardio graph – to monitor his heart beat. Hermione was talking to the doctor outside when a nurse ran out from Draco's room.  
  
"Doctor Jaguar, the boy's gone into cardiac arrest" the doctor sped into the room, followed by Hermione slipping on the wetness from her robes on the floor. Her face was paler than ever before, her heart was pounding away madly in her chest. And she felt like she was going to be sick at the sight of Draco's open robes, it revealed a white t-shit – cut open with blood and bruising where his ribs had been broken.  
  
"Excuse me miss, please, could you wait outside?"  
  
"Of course" sniffled Hermione. She sat outside on an uncomfortable hospital chair when a nurse came up to her holding a cup of hot chocolate and a warm- looking purple blanket.  
  
"Here dear, this should keep you from getting pneumonia".  
  
"Thank you all so much" she wrapped herself in the blanket and inhaled the smoke forming from the cup.  
  
Hermione could hear everything that was happening in Draco's room.  
  
"CLEAR 100cc's" Doctor Jaguar yelled.  
  
"No response doctor"  
  
"CLEAR 200cc's"  
  
"Doctor Jaguar, he's still out" a chill ran down Hermione's spine.  
  
"CLEAR 300cc's"  
  
"beeep, beeep, beeep".  
  
A little while later when they had gotten control of Draco's breathing the doctor found Hermione struggling down her cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"How is he"  
  
"He's barely alive"  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Sorry but he's going into theatre right now" right as the doctor said this two nurses wheeled Draco's bed out into the hall and down the other end of the corridor.  
  
"I'd better go and inform his parents and family". With that she left after returning the blanket to the nurse sitting at the reception.  
  
It was a 1 and a half hour flight to Hogwarts without Draco on her broom. She saw Hogwarts a few kilometres ahead of her, and sped faster towards it. She flew over the Hogwarts gates and landed outside its great oak doors. They flung open as she raced into the entrance hall, running through another set of doors she was finally at the great hall. All of the teachers were sitting peacefully enjoying their late night feast when Hermione burst in.  
  
"Aahhh, what a lovely surprise Miss Granger, to what is the occasion I owe your visit?" Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" Hermione panted, "It-it's Malfoy"' she managed to spit out. Then without warning she fell to the floor, knocked out cold. 


	3. Hogwarts

SLYTHERIN SEX GOD  
BRAIN OF GRYFFINDOR  
  
Chapter 3 Visiting Hogwarts  
  
Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open to see Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape all peering down at her.  
  
"Wh-what am I do-"  
  
"Miss Granger, what is about Mr Malfoy you had to tell us"?  
  
"He-he's in hospital" she started to cry. Madam Pomfrey put a motherly hand on her shoulder,  
  
"There, there dear, Mr Malfoy is a survivor, he'll be okay".  
  
"Miss Granger, what acquired Mr Malfoy to give him the necessity to go into hospital?" Hermione looked up at her head of house.  
  
"His father"  
  
"NEVER" roared Snape 'Lucious would never'  
  
"Calm down Severus, hear what the young lady has to say" Snape glared at Hermione.  
  
"Of course headmaster".  
  
"I was on my way to Hogsmeade, walking past the Shrieking Shack. Well I came across a limp body" Hermione put her head in her hands and she had flashbacks of Draco's tortured wrought form.  
  
"It's ok Miss Ganger" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"I-it was Draco. His robes were all torn and bloodied" Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall both gasped at her statement.  
  
"I his ankle was broken and so were a few of his ribs"  
  
"Oh my, no child deserves this Dumbledore" Madam Pomfrey rambled.  
  
"Yes I quite agree Poppy" the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had disappeared instead his light blue eyes turned grey and cold.  
  
"How did Mr Malfoy sustain such injuries"  
  
"His father" she sobbed. Snape glared at her viciously as if she was vile vermin.  
  
"Lucious would never!"  
  
"Severus, we'll soon know" Dumbledore's eyes were cold and mean but his tone was calm.  
  
"Lucious would never hurt his own son, his only heir, my godson"  
  
"WHAT" Hermione stammered, "He's your godson?"  
  
"Yes he is Miss Granger, although that is not your business" Snape gave a look to scare the dead.  
  
"Miss Granger, please continue with your story"  
  
"Well we argued for a moment, then I few him to St Rose Trinity. And now he's having an operation"  
  
"We shall go by portkey immediately". 


	4. Chapter 4 unnamed

A/N: I'm SO sorry Pplz coz I haven't updated in so damn long!! But I will try to update more often noe – it's kinda hard to write 7 stories all at once. sighs life's a bitch, but I'll survive!!!!!! I LOVE DRACO!!!! thought you'd like to noe he's my night in shining amour (platinum blonde hair) and I hope he marries me!!!!....... Enjoy the chapter......

Thank you to Taweret (mi bitch) for your support and introducing me to this site life saver, also to harry-potter-fan145 for the review (review more pleeease), Bambino Di Nerezza for your review, Vicious Fishish and Lemonpeppachikn for your short but nice and sweet reviews. huggz you all and thanks you sigh what would I do with out my reviewers? die... lol... now onto the story...

(another a/n: please review and suggest a name for chapter 4...coz I dun no wat would be a suitable name thanks)

Chapter 4 (soon to be named)

When Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the crew traipsed into the hospital they were given quite a few unfriendly stares. Dumbledore shrugged them off and continued on with his business happily; to talk with Draco Malfoy.

They approached the nurse sitting at the reception who stared them all up and down sniggering behind her spectacles.

"We are here to see Mr. Malfoy, I believe he was submitted to emergency a few hours ago" Dumbledore said gracefully, that twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but no body is able to talk to the patient at this current stage" the nurse said with a hint of malice in her voice.

"May I ask why that is young lady?" Dumbledore spoke kindly to the girl.

"One, he is in a very insecure condition, two, it's the middle of the night, early morning, three because there are too many visitors, and fourth of all you are not relatives to the boy" she said twining her hair between her fingers chewing gum.

"Excuse me?" Hermione spoke for the first time since leaving Hogwarts.

"Yes?" the nurse replied barely glancing at Hermione.

"As a matter of fact we are all relatives" she said bitterly, the rest of the professors looked at each other and returned their gazes to Hermione thinking the perfect studier, squid and goody-too-shoes is telling a lie.

"I am his fiancé, and these are his legal guardians" she pointed to Madam Pomfrey and Snape, "And this is Grandpa Al and Grandma Minnie, we are his only family and this is an urgent matter," her tone was firm and harsh.

"Fine then, but you can only stay for 20 minutes max, no more than that ok?" she spat.

"That will be long enough" Snape said giving the nurse a putrid stare. (a/n – go Snapey!!)

Draco was sleeping motionless when they entered his dimly lit room. Dumbledore quickly put a silencing spell on the room as Hermione made sure the door was locked.

The professors gathered around the foot of his bed, as Hermione walked up to him; taking his extremely pale hand in hers.

"Malfoy, Malfoy; wake up" she said as gentle as possible. His eyes opened slightly, it looked as if he was making an enormous effort just to open his eyes.  
  
"Ah hello my boy" Dumbledore said walking closer to Draco's other side.

"W-whe-ere a-a-am i-i?" he slurred, his speech was slightly impaired.

"I find that miss Granger will be able to fill you in on those details later, but right now we are more concerned for what's happening in the present and future" Professor McGonagall stated tonelessly.

"Who did this to you dear boy?" Madam Pomfrey asked motherly.

"M-my f-fat-ther" he stammered still quite groggy from all the anesthetics he had been given earlier on. They all gasped, they couldn't believe this, Lucious Malfoy beating up a 16year old boy?

"That's blooming outrageous!" Snape spat, "I've known Lucious nearly all my life, he would not put his heir in jeopardy, he'd be risking too much".

"Severus, look at the poor boy! Is that not enough proof for you? Or would you rather let him die and then figure out he was telling the truth about Lucious" McGonagall snapped, spraying spit all over Snape's black robes.

"I think we should leave Albus, Mr. Malfoy has gone through enough for on night, we; can come back tomorrow and check on him!" Madam Pomfrey said smiling at Draco. He struggled a smile back; but managed with a bit of effort.

"I would like it if somebody stayed here with me tonight" Draco said coolly.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, Severus, would you like –"

"Um, I'd rather it if Granger stay sir!" he said, looking as if he would pout any moment soon.

"Ok, miss Granger, is that ok with you?"

"Of course headmaster, anything" she said blushing a light shade of pink.

"Albus, I must concur; I will stay with him since –"

"Severus, the boy had requested miss Granger, it will be her who stays tonight"

With that they waved goodbye and left the two on their owns, vowing to return in the morning...

A/N : JENNA U ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BYEs next chappy – hermi n draki have a nice little chat cough lie cough

BYE please REVIEW afta reading......


	5. Chapter 5 Narcissa's Ending

A/N: Ok hi there again, I'm gonna take so long to write this but... wait, I see light at the end of the befuddled tunnel (I noe im weird don't worry). I have asked Zuvalupa and the-mpreg-spirit to help me write this chapter. huggz them both

Now, WARNING this story contains some really sad, gross stuff, so if you're not into sad things DON'T read on... well do read on but you get the drift right. Ok onto the story

Last Chapter – Dumbledore and the crew arrive at the hospital and convince the nurse (biatch) to let them see a very injured Draco sheds tears. Hermione gets asked to spend the night by none other than Draco Malfoy himself...

Chapter 5 – Narcissa's Ending.

There was an awkward silence as Hermione sat there, not knowing what to say to him. Draco could do nothing but lay there staring into space, silently without showing emotion grieving for Narcissa, his dearly beloved mother.

"Granger" he whispered quietly, tilting his head so he could see her.

"Yes Malfoy?" she replied, shivering as a draft passed through the room (the door was slightly open)

"I err... i wanna say thank you" he said in a sincere calm voice, something Hermione had never heard in him before.

"Why Malfoy, im flattered, and did you know i think that is the longest thing you've said to me without calling me mudblood" she said, smirking.

"Don't worry my little mudblood, it wont happen again."

"I am not yours Malfoy, and if i were you i wouldn't say it or i might get suspicious and think you like me or something!" she said shifting her chair closer to the top of his bed. He gave her a daft smile and she returned it warmly, realizing that she didn't really know him at all.

That's when their conversation hit off. They talked about so many things (not one word of Harry though). Draco told Hermione about the time that his mother took him, Crabbe and Goyle on a picnic and they swam starkers across the river during summer and ended up getting pecked by the gooses on the other side.

"Malfoy" she said.

"Yes Granger" Malfoy said, sipping some water she was giving him through a straw.

"Please, all me Hermione, it is my name and I prefer to be called that" she said smiling, returning the cup to his bedside table.

"Ok...Hermione, call me Draco, I despise the name Malfoy, so forever more, just call me Draco... I have no last name." he said followed by a heavy sigh and an 'ouch'.

"Draco, does your mother know what Lucius is doing to you?" she said wondering whether his mother loved him enough to try and stop his father.

He felt the burning sensation of tears well up behind his eyes. He looked at her; her face looked somewhat sad. "Hermione, my mother is... d-dead" he said, breaking into small gasps for air. Bringing up the fact that his mother was dead was not too good for Draco; he was never really given the time to mourn her death properly as his father already believed him weak and said it was unmanly.

"I-'m so sorry Draco, I never knew" she whispered coming closer to him, as he maneuvered the bed to sit him up (slanty not full up).

"It's not your fault" he stammered, a tear falling from his bloodshot eyes; onto his ever so pale cheek. She moved forwards, to the edge of his bed and sat on it. Her hand slowly moved up to his face, wiping away his tear.

She looked into his once steel grey eyes, now a soft grey. She seemed to get lost in his gaze, as more tears welled up they began to fall continuously from his eyes. The great Draco Malfoy was crying, a thing she thought he was incapable of doing. She pulled him into a sort of hug. (a/n the bandages and the wounds made it hard you see)

He sobbed into her shoulder, releasing all his bottled up emotions, he had, had for such a long time now.  
  
He cried for a whole 30 minutes, her shirt was soaking wet but she didn't mind, somebody needed her, that was all that mattered.

"Draco. Umm, do you want to talk about this, get it all out of your system?" she said placing (friendly) soft kisses in his platinum blonde hair.

"Hermione, (sob) I d-don't want you to feel sorry for me and seem as if I am a nuisance" he said pulling back (only a little coz she leaned in).

She stared into his grey eyes, "Draco, it's ok, I don't mind, if anything I am here for you, I will listen" she said this with purity, she was a true Gryffindor.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Dad! Where are you? Dad!" Draco yelled walking through Malfoy manner. He heard screams and sobs coming from the dining room and went to investigate._

_"Narcissa, you will pay, death is the only way out for you"_

_"No Lucius! No!" His mother's voice pleaded and he opened the door._

_"YOU, g against everything we have taught the boy, you shall pay the price of betraying your kind!!!''_

_There was Lucius, slowly digging knives into Narcissa's throat, crimson blood flowing out onto the floor as Draco entered the room._

_Draco gasped and Lucius looked up and Dropped Narcissa, her now limp and bleeding body landing on the marble floor._

_"NOOO" Draco screamed gasping for air as his world tumbled down around him. His mother, the only true person who loved him was... gone._

_Draco rushed over to his mother and hugged her tightly, tears falling down his pale cheeks._

_"Mother, please mum, wake up, PLEASE?" he the tears kept falling as Lucius's shadow dawned upon him._

_"Leave her Draco!" Lucius said coldly, his voice full of disgust and malice._

_"Wh- why did you that?" He asked pleading looking up at Lucius._

_"Y-you killed her" he lay his mothers body down gently, stomping towards Lucius with a look to kill the dead upon his pasty white cheeks. _

_Lucius's eyes widened with horror as he realized what he had done. _

_Lucius picked up one of the knives, it's silver blade shining in the light, reflecting of the crystal chandelier. He lowered it down to his side as Draco neared him, he swiped at Draco's face, bleeding for the cut he swore at his father. _

"_I HATE YOU... YOU BASTARD", Draco screamed, his tears were uncontrollable, as he lunged at his father._

_As he pounced on his father, Draco, as much as the anger flowed through his veins, couldn't bring himself to hit his father. Lucious raised his fist, beginning to hit Draco now, first Narcissa and now his heir, Draco._

_"Why??" Draco's heart was full of questions that needed to be answered as his father beat him. He looked into his father's grey like eyes filled with tears. "Dad??". _

_He continued to beat him as Draco had no guts and energy to challenge his violent father. Lucius levitated him up and out of the house, port-keying him to Hogsmede. _

_Then he went blank as he past out, in anger, depression, sadness_

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"Draco what's wrong baby" she cooed.

"I err, oh Hermione it's all my fault" he cried.

Hmmm, so how do you like this chappy? I think it my favorite... I DEDICATE the flashback to my BeStIEe JeNnA coz she waz de one who rote it with me....

JEnNa yOu rUlE!!!!!!

I love DaVid T......

JArRyD n JoSh arE sXc aS!!!!!!

Bye.....


End file.
